Lazos del destino
by RinaChan Rose
Summary: Mi mundo quedo destrozado, en el preciso instante de ver la sangre de mi padre en mis manos. ¿Por que este demonio hace esto? ¿Que es lo que quiere? Es por eso que un guerrero llamado Hajime me está protegiendo de él, pero el destino tiene algo más preparado en nuestro camino.
1. Prologo

**Hola soy RinaChan Rose y para corto Rina. **

**Está es mi primera historia de este tipo en este hermoso mundo del fanfiction, así que se podría decir que soy novata en todo esto. Mi historia está basada en el juego de Shall we date? Mononoke Kiss que lo empece a jugar hace poco y me enamoro pero tiene mis propias ideas y demás.  
**

**Leánla y espero que les guste. :D**

**Créditos: Los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen a NTTSolmare, solo me pertenece Katherine Ichiguri.  
**

* * *

PROLOGO

_Hace mucho tiempo, el mundo se vio envuelto en una guerra entre humanos y demonios. Los demonios llamados mononokes, gobernaban y mandaban desde oscuros lugares que ningún humano conocía pero cualquiera sabía que donde ellos estuvieran, era de su propiedad. Fue una guerra en que los mononokes querían controlar a los humanos y demostrarles su superioridad. Pasado un tiempo, después de innumerables y sangrientas batallas entre ellos, de repente llego una era de paz. Nadie sabe lo que sucedio en ese entonces pero ahora, los samuráis y los pueblerinos viven en una época de paz y armonía. _

_Los mononokes, que se sabía que controlaban esas tierras con una misteriosa y tenebrosa magia negra, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, y ya han sido olvidados como si nunca hubieran existido. Solo han quedado como mitos, o como cuentos para antes de dormir, siendo así pasado por los años, y convertidos en historias de mosntruos, inventadas por personas con mucha imaginación._

Recordé una de las tantas historias de demonios que hace muchos años mi nana me contaba para entretenerme. Son demasiado lindas y entretenidas, y más como me las cuenta ella. Estaba peinando mi largo y negro cabello que llegaba pasando mis hombros y volteé a verme al espejo. Cheque mi atuendo que consistía en un elegante kimono azul celeste con flores blancas que resaltaba de delgado cuerpo. Mi rostro no tenía mucho maquillaje pero tenía lo suficiente para resaltar mis grandes ojos azules y mi hermosa blanca piel.

Mientras me terminaba de arreglar, escuche afuera de mi cuarto risas. Mire por la ventana y vi a varios chicos de mi edad jugando. —Como me encantaría, yo también pudiera ir a jugar afuera con ellas. — Suspire mientras las veía jugar con lo que parecía ser una pelota y se la pasaban unas a las otras.

—No puedes hacerlo, Katherine. — Al escuchar la voz de mi padre me di la vuelta y lo mire en la puerta de mi habitación.

Mi padre entro y fue directamente a la ventana para retirarme de ella. —Como una princesa, tienes deberes que atender. Debes de aprender que tu lugar es aquí, como un miembro de la familia real. —

—¡Pero Padre… !—

—No digas nada. Le hice una promesa a tu madre, de criarte y convertirte en una joven y hermosa mujer hasta que tuvieras la edad para casarte.—

—¿!Casarme!? Ni siquiera he empezado a pensar en casarme. —

No podía creer que me estuviera diciendo eso en estos momentos. Ni siquiera conozco todavía que es el amor y ya está pensando en eso. Ya no seguí escuchándolo después de escucharlo decir sobre un tal príncipe de una nación vecina. Cualquier cosa que le dijera no le iba a importar.

Mi mirada se poso sobre el gran pueblo afuera del castillo y pensar en lo fácil que eran sus vidas, sin tantas obligaciones y poder hacer lo que ellos quisieran. Como desearía que mi padre y me dejará salir y ver el mundo con mis propios ojos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el prologo. Es cortito, lo sé, pero por eso se le llama prologo. Pronto voy a empezar con la gran historia.  
No se olviden de dejar Reviews, agregar a favoritos y otros. :D**

**Nos vemos. n_n**

**Rina~**


	2. Capítulo 1: Tragedia

**Hola de nuevo, aquí Rina presentándoles el primer capítulo de "Lazos del destino"**

**Ya no los entretengo con más notas y pasamos a la historia. **

**Lean y disfruten n_n**

**Créditos: Los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen a NTTSolmare, solo me pertenece Katherine.**

* * *

LAZOS DEL DESTINO

Capítulo 1: Tragedia

Un día normal como cualquier otro, mi padre se tenía que reunir con unos visitantes que decían venir desde muy lejos para verlo. Como era una reunión privada con el rey, me había quedado en la habitación de al lado. Mi curiosidad era demasiada así que, por un pequeño agujero de la pared, podía espiar la reunión. Alcanzaba a ver a mi padre que los recibía animadamente pero a ellos no los veía.

—Creo que es la primera vez que nos conocemos. Mi nombre es Jinosuke.— Parecía que era un hombre por su voz grave pero su tono era un poco frío, y posiblemente venía con una acompañante pero aún no había hablado.

—Lady Yuri me ha ayudado incontables veces en el pasado. —

¿Menciono el nombre mi madre? Entonces quiere decir que la conocía. Seguí escuchando la conversación entre él y mi padre.

—Está chica es mi fiel acompañante. —

—Mi nombre es Yuki. Estoy a sus órdenes su majestad. — Como lo sospechaba su acompañante era una chica pero tenía el mismo tono de voz frío que el hombre.

—Así que, ¿Qué negocio viene a tratar?— Le pregunto mi padre.

—Solicito una audiencia con Lady Yuri. — Dijo el hombre llamado Jinosuke con una firme voz.

Mi padre al escuchar esto, les dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz. —Lamento mucho informarle que Yuri murió hace más de dieciséis años. —

—¿¡QUE!? No… — Su voz sonaba de asombro y de triste a la vez. El debe de ser un viejo conocido de mi madre para no haber sabido de su muerte.

Es cuche los pasos del hombre, al acercarse a mi padre pero aún estaba fuera de mi vista. — No… no es posible, me está mintiendo. ¡Dígame que no es verdad! —Escuche con desesperación al hombre como si lo que escucho solo fuera una broma.

—Lo siento pero no tengo porque mentirle. —Vi a mi padre levantarse y mirar al cuadro de mi madre que estaba detrás del trono. —Ella murió hace dieciséis años después de dar a luz. Sé que debe de ser un gran shock para usted que haya sabido está noticia de esta manera, pero tiene que calmarse. —

Jinosuke al escuchar esto, le dijo a mi padre muy enojado. —¿¡Calmarme!? ¡¿YO?! No me diga que hacer. —

—Por favor. No tiene porque ponerse así, si quiere podemos… — Mi padre fue interrumpido con un fuerte golpe en el piso.

—¡NO! ¡Ya no puedo más! — De repente, una luz empezó a iluminar la habitación y retire mi vista rápidamente.

Cuando vi que la luz ya no se veía por el agujero, mire de nuevo y vi el rostro de mi padre completamente aterrorizado. —¡GUARDIAS! ¡GUARDIAS! — Escuche a mi padre gritar.

—Es… por eso… — La voz de Jinosuke ya no se escuchaba como la que había oido antes, ahora era diferente y con mucho odio en ella. —¡Es por eso que estaba en contra de que se casara con un humano! —

¿Cómo que con un humano? No entiendo. ¿Y porque mi padre esta tan asustado?

Vi como los guardias llegaban hasta donde estaba mi padre y ponían la misma cara que él. Ellos rodearon a mi padre para protegerlo y sacaban sus espadas, apuntándolas hacia donde estaba Jinosuke y su acompañante, murmurando entre ellos que eran unos monstruos. Varios de los guardias avanzaron con gritos y sus espadas en alto para atacarlos pero solo se escuchaba la voz de la mujer riéndose cada vez que un soldado corría hacía ellos.

El miedo empezó albergar mi mente al escuchar los gritos de los soldados, que eran heridos y caían al piso uno tras otro. No era posible que estos soldados, considerados los hombres más fuertes del reino pudieran ser derrotados tan fácilmente. Esas personas que habían llegado de visita parecían que eran mucho más fuertes que ellos.

Al quedar mi padre completamente indefenso, saco su espada y la apunto temblorosamente hacia ellos. —M-Malditos monstruos. Váyanse de aquí o voy a tener que utilizar mi espada para hacerlo.—

No pude evitar admirarlo ante sus palabras de valentía. Mi padre es mucho más fuerte que todos los soldados juntos y de seguro que él los derrotaría. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante la escalofriante risa del hombre. — ¿Crees que vas a poder con nosotros? Tus hombres ni siquiera duraron un minuto y tú… durarás menos. —

No podía permitir que le hiciera daño a mi padre. Sin darme cuenta abrí la puerta de golpe de la habitación donde estaba, haciendo que mi padre y ellos fijarán la vista en mí. La vista ante mi era horripilante. Sangre de los soldados por el piso y las paredes, y en frente de mí, dos horribles monstruos. Lo que pensaba que era la mujer, tenía la piel completamente blanca, su cabello era de un color azul celeste, y a través de su kimono color azul parecía como si estuviera atravesado por unas agujas desde su hombro y bajaban hasta la mitad de su espalda.

El hombre, o lo que pensé que era, su piel era de color gris y su cabello era blanco que llegaba hasta acabar su espalda. Traía puesto un chaleco con mangas que dejaba al descubierto su torso y un pantalón negro. Lo que más me impresiono y lo que me hizo aterrorizarme más, eran los cuernos que salían de su frente que lo hacían parecer como algún tipo de demonio.

—¿No me digas que está chica es la hija de Yuri?—Ninguno de los dos le contesto pero el solo me miro de pies a cabeza, y cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron pude ver un curioso brillo en ellos. Su mirada era fría y sin emociones, y me daba escalofríos con solo verlo.

Mi padre al reaccionar me grito. —¡No te acerques!— No era necesario que me lo dijera dos veces, estaba completamente aterrorizada, ni siquiera podía mover aunque lo intentará. Al escuchar la voz de mi padre, el demonio puso su completa atención de nuevo en él.

Con voz firme pero aún temblorosa mi padre les pregunto. — ¿Quiénes son monstros desgraciados?—

Note una ligera sonrisa en el monstruo. —Los últimos desgraciados que verás en tu vida. No tienes idea cuántas veces había imagino quitarte la vida con mis propias manos. Ahora… es tu tiempo para… ¡MORIR!—

El demonio se abalanzo sobre mi padre, y él se defendió con su espada pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus garras habían atravesado el pecho de mi padre dejando una gran herida.

Al escuchar el grito desgarrador de mi padre, corrí hacía él y lo atrape en mi brazos antes de que cayera al piso.

—Padre… ¡Padre! — Estaba cubierto de sangre y mis lágrimas empezaron a salir al verlo en ese estado.

Con voz muy débil y escupiendo sangre me dijo. —Co… Corre. —

—No… solo tengo que encontrar algo con que detener la hemorragia y traer a alguien para que te ayude. —Su respiración se volvía débil a cada segundo que pasaba, tenía que hacer algo para hacer tiempo y pedir ayuda.

Los ojos de mi padre eran vidriosos, y su mano temblorosa, tomo la mía. —No… vete… —

Mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer por mis mejillas. —¡No… no puedo hacerlo! ¡No te… puedo dejar aquí! —

—Vete… rápi… do… — Sus palabras fueron como un suspiro. Lentamente sus ojos se cerraron y su mano soltó la mía cayendo a mi lado.

— ¿Padre?... ¡¿PADRE?!— grite con todas mis fuerzas pero no se movió. No podía creer que había muerto. Era lo único que me quedaba en la vida y no lo podía perderlo también a él. Solo me quede junto a él, abrazándolo en un profundo silencio, mientras sentía como el calor de su cuerpo se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Salté al escuchar la voz de Jinosuke detrás de mí. Me había olvidado que él asesino de mi padre todavía seguía en la habitación. Levante mi cabeza y me encontré con la fría mirada del demonio. —Ven conmigo. — Agarró fuertemente mi brazo y empezó arrastrarme hacia las puertas del castillo.

—¡No! ¡Déjame ir! — Trataba desesperadamente de quitar su mano de mi brazo pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

—Tú… tú eres la viva imagen de Yuri. Sí, mí amada Yuri. La mujer que ame desde el primer segundo en que la vi. — Se paro y me tomo de ambos brazos. Lentamente se fue acercando a mí, hasta que nuestros rostros estaban a punto de tocarse.

No podía dejar que él se acercará más a mí y con todas mis fuerzas grite. —¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME!—

En ese momento, mis gritos desesperados fueron silenciados por el rugir de las llamas. Jinosuke se sorprendió al ver las llamas, que habían aparecido de la nada y nos rodeaba a ambos.

—¡Ya basta, Jinosuke!— Un hombre de cabello rojo y atuendo extraño apareció justo en frente de nosotros. Poco después apareció junto al hombre misterioso un chico de cabello azul.

— ¡Libera a la princesa!— Escuche decir al chico de cabello azul. Los dos miraban a Jinosuke, con ojos amenazadores.

Agarro mi brazo izquierdo y me puso contra su pecho. —Mmm… ¿Creen que les entregaría a la hija de Yuri tan fácilmente?—

—¡Entonces, no nos dejas opción!— El fuego comenzó a arder aún más fuerte. Curiosamente, las llamas salían en espiral, directamente desde el cuerpo del hombre de cabello rojo y sólo parecían afectar Jinosuke.

—¡Lord Jinosuke!— Escuche gritar a Yuki al ver las llamas alrededor de nosotros.

Jinosuke aflojó su agarre un poco, y vi que era mi oportunidad de escapar de él. Lo empuje y él soltó mi brazo, haciendo que cayera en los brazos de un chico de cabello negro que amortiguo mi caída. Ahora que él me había liberado, las llamas lo atacaban con mucho más fuerza que antes.

—¡Maldición! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? — Yuki grito y se lanzó contra el hombre que estaba atacándolo con las llamas.

—¡No tan rápido! Tendrás que pasar a través de mí, primero.— Un chico de cabello morado apareció enfrente de él y de repente, una gran pared de tierra apareció entre él y Yuki, bloqueando el ataque de Yuki.

—¡Hikobane! Toma a la chica y sal de aquí. Estamos justo detrás de ti.— Grito uno de ellos.

—Entendido. — dijo el chico de cabello negro a lado mio. —Por aquí, milady.—

—P-Pero no sé nada de ti. ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes? ¡Nada! —

—Le explicaremos todo más tarde. Por ahora, venga conmigo por favor. — El me ofreció su mano y reflexivamente la tome y salimos corriendo.

Dimos la vuelta por unos de los pasillos del castillo pero no tenía ni una puerta por donde salir, solo había enfrente una ventana pero lejos de nuestro alcance. — ¡E-Espera! Este es un pasillo sin salida. —

El ignoro mi advertencia y corrió más rápido. —Sosténgase fuerte, milady. —

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

—No tenemos tiempo para que se decida y perdone mi rudeza.— El chico puso sus brazos bajo mis piernas y me levanto en sus brazos.

—¡¿Q-Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!—

—Por favor, trate de no soltarse.—

Antes de seguirle reclamando, sentí una fuerte ráfaga de aire debajo de nosotros, y en unos segundos, ya habíamos dejado el piso y salido por la ventana. Estábamos volando.

—Le aconsejo que no mire hacia… —

—¡Ah, qué tan pequeño se ve todo desde aquí! — Estábamos demasiado alto y desde donde estábamos alcanzaba a ver a penas el castillo y las casas del pueblo.

— Estaba tratando de advertirle que no mirara hacia abajo. Si tiene miedo, cierre sus ojos. — La verdad la vista si me daba miedo y más cuando pensaba caerme desde está altura. Me aferré a su hombro tan fuerte como pude, y cerré los ojos. Durante ese tiempo que estábamos en el aire me pareció eterno pero en unos instantes habíamos tocado el suelo en un jardín no muy lejos del castillo. El chico me sonrió y me bajo con cuidado.

—Vamos a esperar aquí hasta que mis compañeros se reúnan con nosotros. No deben de tardar en venir. — El se alejo de mí pero se mantenía alerta, vigilando los alrededores por alguna señal del enemigo.

Esos guerreros que me salvaron de ese demonio, no parecen personas normales. Parecían como ninjas al ver como se movían y ver lo rápidos que eran. Pero sus ataques son muy diferentes a los de un ninja. El hombre que controlaba el fuego parecía que venía de su interior pero a lo mejor es alguna técnica o algún tipo de magia para controlar los elementos.

¿Quiénes son estos guerreros que me rescataron?

* * *

**¿Quiénes serán estos guerreros que salvaron a Katherine? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.**

**Ojala que les haya gustado el capítulo. Antes de irse, no se olviden de dejar Reviews, agregar a favoritos y otros, se los agradecería mucho. :D**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. n_n  
**

**Rina~**


	3. Capítulo 2: Mi protector

**Hola de nuevo, a todas las lindas personas que están leyendo está historia. **

**Recuerden, lean, disfruten y no olviden dejar un review cuando terminen n_n**

**Créditos: Los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen a NTTSolmare, solo me pertenece Katherine.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Mi protector

Unos minutos más tarde, los otros tres guerreros se reunieron con nosotros. Hikobane se acerco a ellos. — Ryuzaburo, chicos, ¿Están bien?— Les pregunto.

—Sí, Hikobane. — El hombre de cabello rojo y dirigió su mirada hacia mí. —Princesa, ¿está herida?— Me pregunto al verme.

— No, estoy bien. — La curiosidad me estaba matando por saber quiénes eran. —Mmm… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Si puedo preguntar… Parecía que usan algún tipo de magia o algo por el estilo. ¿No son ninjas de casualidad?—

—No exactamente, pero eso se acerca demasiado a lo que somos, supongo. — Me dijo pensativo el hombre de cabello rojo.— Mi nombre es Ryuzaburo.— Se presento y me dio una ligera reverencia. Sus ojos eran de color morado y vestía un kimono rojo con negro, además de un gran collar de perlas negras alrededor del cuello y una espada amarrada en su cintura.

—Soy Hikobane. Es un placer conocerla.— Se presento el chico de cabello negro que me había sacado del castillo. Sus ojos eran de color gris y vestía un kimono negro con blanco. También traía una espada igual que Ryuzaburo y unas grandes plumas color negro con rojo alrededor de su cintura.

—Mi nombre es Hajime. — me dijo el chico de cabello morado que estaba a mi izquierda. Sus ojos eran de color negro y vestía un kimono de color blanco con negro, y algunas decoraciones en verde y morado. Su kimono dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y tenía una larga espada amarrada a su cintura.

El chico de cabello azul y ojos rojos se acerco a mí. Vestía un kimono verde con blanco y al igual que sus compañeros traía una espada en su cintura. —Y yo soy Enojo.— Al decirlo, tomo mi mano y planto un beso en ella, haciendo que me sonrojará de inmediato.

Ryuzaburo noto esto y se acerco a nosotros. —Basta Enojo, molestas a la princesa. —

—Oh, lo siento mucho, princesa. — Soltó mi mano y se coloco a mi derecha con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando me compuse de mi pequeño sonrojo me presente. —Mucho gusto. Soy Katherine. Estoy muy agradecida de que me ayudarán, pero ¿Cómo supieron que necesitaba de su ayuda?—

Ryuzaburo que parecía el líder del grupo fue el que me contesto con una seria expresión en su rostro. —Cuando Lady Yuri aún estaba viva, nos ordeno protegerte después de que ella muriera. —

—No entiendo, pero ¿Por qué les dijo… — No pude terminar porque Enojo me había interrumpido. —Hey, no tenemos tiempo para esto. Ellos están detrás de nosotros. —

—Es verdad, si nos quedamos aquí, nos van a encontrar. Tenemos que irnos inmediatamente. —

Ante las palabras de Ryuzaburo, pensé inmediatamente en mi padre que, aunque él estaba muerto, no lo podía dejar atrás. — ¡Espera! No podemos dejar a mi padre. —

Ryuzaburo puso una mano sobre mi hombro. —Lo siento, princesa. En estos momentos, es más importante que tú sobrevivas. —

—¡Ryuzaburo! Parece que se están acercando. — dijo Hikobane alarmado al ver unos pájaros volar desde un árbol no muy lejos de donde estábamos.

—¡Hajime! Llévate a la princesa. Nosotros los detendremos para que ustedes tengan tiempo para escapar. —

—Entendido. Muy bien princesa, vámonos. — El estiro su mano para que yo la tomará pero aún estaba indecisa de irme. Ellos me rescataron, así que no podían ser malos, pero él es un chico y estaría indefensa ante él. Si no voy con él me podría encontrar con el demonio que me ataco pero si voy con él, el me podría proteger. Aún así, ¿estaría bien irme sola con él?

Al ver mi indecisión, Hajime tomo mi mano bruscamente. —Lo siento, pero no hay tiempo para que considere sus opciones. Tenemos que irnos.— El me jaló y salimos corriendo a toda velocidad a través del jardín hasta llegar a un bosque no muy lejos de allí. Seguimos corriendo a buen paso y ya me empezaba a cansar, entonces él se detuvo.

Hajime soltó mi mano, después de ver que ya no se alcanzaba a ver el castillo y estábamos a una distancia considerable. — Wow… Corrimos demasiado lejos. Creo que por el momento, estaremos a salvo. —

Yo estaba con mis manos en mis rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento. —G-Gracias por rescatarme.— Alcance a decir después de descansar un poco.

—Ni lo menciones. De todos modos, me voy de aquí. — Hajime pasó a un lado de mí, me dio una palmadita en mi espalda y siguió caminando.

—¿Qué? — Despidiéndose y sonriéndome desde lejos, Hajime siguió por el bosque dejándome allí sin creer lo que acababa de decir.

—¡O-Oye, espera! ¡No… No me dejes aquí! — Le grite al verlo correr.

Parecía que no me estaba escuchando porque no paraba cuando le grite. No podía quedarme sola en un bosque después de lo que había pasado. ¿Acaso no debía quedarse conmigo para protegerme? Pensar no me daría una solución rápida, lo único era seguirlo pero Hajme cada vez se alejaba más de mí.

—!Hajime! !Espérame!— Nerviosa y cansada, salí corriendo detrás de Hajime.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de Hajime, unos pasos más y lo alcanzaría. — ¡Hajime! ¡Espera, por favor!— Cuando estaba a un paso detrás de él, sin pensarlo, agarre su mano y por fin hice que se detuviera.

El se dio media vuelta y me miro, pero al verlo me estremecí al ver una expresión molesta en su rostro. — ¿Qué?— Me dijo una vez que lo mire a los ojos.

—¿Hay algo que quieras de mí?— Me pregunto pero con solo ver su expresión me quede sin palabras y no sabía que responderle.

—Si no es nada, ¿Podrías soltar mi mano?—No me había dado cuenta que aún seguía sosteniendo su mano. —Oh… discúlpame. — Le solté su mano mientras me disculpaba.

Con una sonrisa me dijo. —No necesitas disculparte. Entonces, cuídate.— Dándome una agradable sonrisa, dio media vuelta y desapareció de nuevo en el bosque.

Aturdida y sola, me quedé allí parada. Justo cuando pensaba que él me había salvado, de repente me deja completamente sola, pero ¿por qué hace eso? No entiendo. Pensé que Hajime estaba de mi lado, porque me ayudó. A lo mejor estaba con el enemigo y me estaba dejando apropósito para que me encuentren. ¿Puedo confiar en él? No, no debo pensar en eso. El es el único que conoce mi situación, y por el momento, es el único en el que puedo confiar no importa qué. Debo de ir tras él.

Tomé valor, y corrí detrás de Hajime en la dirección en que lo vi irse. Corría a través del camino del bosque, hasta hubo un par de veces que estuve a punto que me quise caer por lo rápido que iba, pero aún así, no podía alcanzarlo. Me detuve y me recargue contra un árbol para recuperar el aliento.

Parecía como si la distancia entre Hajime y yo hubiera crecido en tan solo unos minutos porque lo había perdido de vista. El bosque era demasiado denso. En cualquier dirección que mirara había árboles y arbustos. Estaba demasiado tranquilo. Podía escuchar el crujido de las pisadas de los animales contra el piso lleno de hojas y ramas, que huían al verme pasar; el cantar de un ave que jamás había escuchado, el tarareo de una canción y el- … Espera, ¿El tarareo de una canción? No es posible. Escuche detenidamente y si había escuchado bien. Alguien estaba tarareando, y si no me equivocaba, era ni más ni menos que Hajime, y se escuchaba muy cerca de donde estaba.

No podía creerlo. Estoy corriendo desesperada, exhausta de seguirlo y él está tarareando canciones como si estuviera en un paseo por el bosque. Ni siquiera miró atrás cuando me dejo sola, y ahora, está como si nada hubiera pasado. Tome aliento y con todas mis fuerzas volví a correr detrás de él. Cada segundo que lo escuchaba tararear pareciera como si se estuviera burlando de mí y eso, me hacia confundirme y enfurecerme. Primero me salva, después de que escapamos me abandona y se va dejándome a mi suerte. Si eso es lo que iba a hacer desde el principio, hubiera preferido morir junto con mi padre y no pude evitar recordar cómo había pasado.

* * *

_Con voz firme pero aún temblorosa mi padre les pregunto. — ¿Quiénes son monstros desgraciados?—_

_Note una ligera sonrisa en el monstruo. —Los últimos desgraciados que verás en tu vida. No tienes idea cuántas veces había imagino quitarte la vida con mis propias manos. Ahora… es tu tiempo para… ¡MORIR!—_

_El demonio se abalanzo sobre mi padre, y él se defendió con su espada pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus garras habían atravesado el pecho de mi padre dejando una gran herida._

_Al escuchar el grito desgarrador de mi padre, corrí hacía él y lo atrape en mi brazos antes de que cayera al piso. _

—_Padre… ¡Padre! —  
_

* * *

Al acordarme de él, sentí un dolor muy profundo en mi corazón por la pérdida que había tenido y mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas por ese horrible recuerdo de su muerte. Seguí corriendo y sentí en mis mejillas unas pequeñas gotas de agua helada, pero vi que no eran mis lágrimas. Mire hacia las copas de los árboles y note que el cielo estaba gris por las nubes y empezaba a llover. Perfecto, eso era lo único que me faltaba, que lloviera en estos momentos que no tenía a donde ir. La lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza y el lodo en mis zapatos, hacia que fuera difícil seguir avanzando, y gracias al sonido de la lluvia, ya no podía escuchar el tarareo de Hajime.

—¡Hajime! ¿Dónde estás, Hajime?— Lo empecé a llamar pero no conseguí respuesta.

Seguí llamándolo, una y otra vez pero nada. De repente y sin fijarme por donde iba, mi pie tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y sin tener de donde sostenerme, me cubrí mi cara con mis brazos antes de caer pero en ese instante, sentí los brazos de alguien alrededor de cintura y me detuvo antes de tocar el suelo.

Mire quién había sido la persona que me había salvado de caerme. —Hajime… —

—¿Estás bien? — Al ver que no le respondía, me pregunto con tono molesto. —¿No te había dicho que te cuidarás?—

Sorprendida de ver que había sido él, le pregunte. — P-Pero, ¿Por qué me salvaste?— El me soltó y me retire un poco para verlo a la cara.

El paso una mano sobre su cabello mojado y suspiro. —Fue un reflejo. No podía ignorar a una damisela cuando está en apuros. —

—Pero si me has estado ignorando todo este tiempo y me he sentido muy sola sin nadie a mi alrededor.—

Puso una mano atrás de su cuello avergonzado. —Sí, bueno... Mi trabajo solo era sacarte del castillo, pero no sabía que iba a tener que cuidarte. Lo siento si te hice sentir sola. No soy muy sociable cuando estoy alrededor de otras personas y prefiero evitarlas. De todos modos, lo siento... Eso es lo único que puedo decir. Lo siento.—

Sonreí un poco al saber la razón del porque me había dejado. La verdad es que, yo también soy un poco así y a veces me sentía incomodo con muchas personas alrededor, pero como era una princesa tenía que simular que era muy sociable. —Está bien, te entiendo y disculpa aceptada.—

El al escuchar eso me dio una gran sonrisa. —Muy bien. No estás herida, ¿verdad?—

—No, estoy bien. Gracias. Ya me has salvado dos veces este día.— No puedo creer que el chico que me abandono hace rato, ahora está delante de mí, dándome una gran sonrisa. Es un chico demasiado extraño, pero siento que hay algo especial en él que aún no entiendo que es.

* * *

**Ojala que les haya gustado el capítulo. ********Hasta ahorita es el capítulo más largo que he escrito.**

**Si les está gustando la historia, no olviden dejar Reviews, agregar a favoritos y otros, se los agradecería mucho. :D**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. n_n  
**

**Rina~**


	4. Capítulo 3: Sentimientos

**Hola de nuevo, a todas las lindas personitas. Siento haberme tardado en actualizar pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. **

**Como siempre lean, disfruten y no olviden dejar un review cuando terminen n_n**

**Créditos: Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a NTTSolmare, solo me pertenece Katherine.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3: Sentimientos

—No te preocupes por eso. Ahora que estás bien, no vuelvas a caerte de nuevo y fijate por donde vas. Adiós.— Con la misma sonrisa que tenía, se despidió pero ahora no le iba a dar la oportunidad de irse. Corrí enfrente él y me interpuse en su camino y no me importo que está vez me viera con esa mirada molesta.

—¡No te vayas, por favor! ¡No me dejes de nuevo! — Le grite suplicante. El apartó la vista de mí y note en su rostro una mirada dudosa, como si estuviera viendo el lado positivo de estar a mi lado.

Tal vez él no quiere estar conmigo. Supongo que sólo seré una carga para él. Pero, ¿qué voy a hacer si me deja? Mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Posiblemente era por la fría lluvia o a lo mejor, era el miedo a lo que se encontraba haya afuera. Si se va, ¿a dónde iría? No podía regresar al castillo, y hasta este momento, no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de esos demonios que me atacaron y mataron a mi padre. Me hacia enojar saber que el chico que estaba frente a mí, conocía la verdad y aún así no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que había pasado hace unas horas ni lo que podía ocurrirme.

—Eres una persona horrible… — Le dije con una voz triste y volteo a verme sorprendido ante lo que le había dicho.

No quería llorar, pero no pude detener las lágrimas que empezaron a brotar de mis ojos. —¡Si solo me ibas a abandonar aquí, hubiera sido mejor que no me salvarás!— Le grite.

Agache mi cabeza, y sentí como mis lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. — ¡Si voy a morir… en un lugar como este, hubiera preferido… morir con mi padre!—

—Lo siento. — Escuche decir a Hajime.

—Ya no llores. Todo estará bien. Te lo aseguro.— Sentí su mano acariciar mi cabeza gentilmente.

—Vas a estar bien mientras estés viva.— Voltee a ver a Hajime y me dio una sonrisa despreocupada, pero esa sonrisa no me hizo sentir mejor.

—¡No digas cosas tan irresponsables! ¿¡Qué no ves que lo he perdido todo!?— Sabía que no era razonable que sacara mi ira de esa manera contra él, pero no lo podía evitar. Tenía que expresar este sentimiento que tenía guardado muy profundo en mi corazón de alguna forma.

—No tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo me siento. Ver a un ser querido, ser asesinado enfrente de tus ojos… No puedes imaginarte como me siento.— Mis lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia y mojaban mi kimono. Baje mi cabeza para ocultar mi rostro y un silencio se interpuso entre nosotros por un tiempo.

—Te entiendo perfectamente. — Lo mire sorprendida y vi que su sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro, pero solo fue por un momento porque de repente sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo y estornude por el frío que hacía.

—Vas a coger un resfriado si sigues así. Vamos a buscar un refugio para resguardarnos de la lluvia. Creo que hay una cueva, no muy lejos de aquí.— Hajime sonrió, tomo mi mano y me guío hasta la cueva. Cuando la encontramos, entramos rápidamente. No era muy grande y estaba demasiado oscura.

El empezó a juntar palos y hierbas que se encontraban en la cueva y hábilmente encendió una fogata. — ¿Te sientes mejor? — Me pregunto mientras él fuego iluminaba la cueva, pero no fue lo suficiente para cambiar mi estado de ánimo.

—Vamos, acércate al fuego. Te vas a resfriar si no lo haces. — Guiada por Hajime, me senté junto al fuego. Iba a mantener mi distancia, pero él se sentó a mi lado.

Desde que saque mi enojo contra él no había dejado de llorar. —Venga, seca esas lágrimas.— Hajime acerco sus dedos a mi mejilla, pero... con un manotazo... aparté su mano.

—¿Estas enojada todavía? — Me pregunto.

—No, estoy enojada.—

—Pues parece que si estás enojada.— Me dijo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡No estoy enojada! ¡Sólo quiero que me expliques lo que paso el día de hoy! ¿¡Por qué mataron a mi padre!? ¿¡Quiénes eran esos monstruos!? Y más importante, ¿¡Quién eres!?— Le grite pero él solo se quedo callado. Después de un largo silencio, Hajime se paró y caminó detrás de mí. Puso su mano en el listón que sujetaba mi kimono.

Desconcertada por su acción le dije. — ¿¡Q-qué estás haciendo!?—

— Quítatelo —Y desamarro el moño de listón.

—¿¡Qué!?— Sorprendida, puse las manos sobre el listón y me aleje un poco de él.

—Hey, no pienses mal. Si no te lo quitas y dejas que se seque, te vas a resfriar.—

—Ah…— Le dije y estoy segura que en ese momento me ruborice.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro me pregunto. —¿No me digas que pensaste que te haría algo?—

—Pues…— Le dije avergonzada de haber pensado mal y estoy segura que mi rostro tomo un color rojo intenso.

El solo se echo a reír y entre risas me dijo. —Realmente… eres demasiado… ingenua.—

Enojada y sonrojada por lo que dijo, le grite. —¡No te burles de mí y contesta mis preguntas!—

Paro de reír y con una mirada totalmente inocente me pregunto. —¿Preguntas? ¿Qué preguntas?—

Lo mire enojada. —No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Tu sabes que preguntas.—

—No me hagas decirlo otra vez. Quítate tu ropa o cogerás un resfriado.— Trato de nuevo de acercarse a mí y tomo mi hombro.

—¡No cambies el tema! ¡No lo haré delante de ti!—

—Oh, ya veo… — Hajime suspiró fuertemente, se paro y se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva. —Entonces, me voy.—

—No necesitas preocuparte. La entrada de la cueva está bien escondida y puedes descansar aquí hasta que la lluvia se detenga. Buena suerte. Hasta luego.— Me dijo sin mirar atrás pero antes de que saliera, me levante y corrí hacia él.

Agarre su brazo y lo detuve. —¡E-espera!—

Hajime dio media vuelta con una mirada sorprendida en su rostro, me pregunto. —¿Cuál es el problema está vez?—

—Um… por favor…— No quería quedarme sola y la única manera de sobrevivir era que me llevará a donde él fuera. Tome valor, agarre su brazo con más fuerza y lo mire a los ojos. — Por favor, llévame contigo.—

Sin expresión en su rostro, me pregunto. — ¿Por qué quieres venir conmigo?—

Mirándolo todavía a los ojos, le dije. —Cuando estoy a tu lado me siento segura. No quiero que te vayas y me dejes sola. Quiero quedarme contigo y no alejarme de ti. — Al terminar de decirle, su mirada era una de asombro y su rostro se pinto de un rojo brillante.

Volteo su rostro para un lado para evitar que lo viera. — E-está bien, puedes acompañarme. — Tomo mi mano fuertemente.

—D-d verdad. Muchas Gracias.— Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, volvimos a sentarnos junto a la fogata mientras esperábamos a que la tormenta pasara. No quise seguir insistiéndole con las preguntas, y ya no le dije nada para evitar que se arrepintiera de acompañarlo, pero tenía que esperar para volverle a preguntar.

Pasado un rato, la lluvia se detuvo mientras descansamos en la cueva. Afortunadamente mientras estuvimos junto al fuego, mi kimono se seco pero no por completo por no habérmelo quitado, pero era obvio que no lo iba a hacer con él viéndome. Salimos de la cueva. El cielo estaba demasiado despejado con algunas nubes todavía. Note que ya estaba a punto de atardecer y comenzamos a caminar hacia el pueblo más cercano.

—Mira donde pisas.— Hajime seguía teniendo una actitud fría conmigo, pero de seguro es porque nos acabamos de conocer. Además, él me está ayudando de nuevo, así que, si debe de ser una buena persona después de todo.

—Sólo un poco más. Una vez que pasemos esta colina, llegaremos al pueblo. — Lo escuche decir mientras caminaba delante de mí pero mucho más lento que antes para poder ir a mi paso.

Desde que estábamos en la cueva, el trato de evitar a toda costa de no responder a mis preguntas. Quizás es algo que él desconoce o tiene prohibido decirme pero tenía que intentarlo de nuevo. —Oye, antes de llegar al pueblo quisiera que aclararas mis dudas.—

Hajime dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. —Espera un poco mas.— Me dijo con una expresión seria y siguió caminando.

—¿No me lo puedes decir ahora?— Le pregunte. Camine más rápido para estar junto a él y ver su rostro.

—Prometí reencontrarme en el pueblo con mis compañeros. Te diremos todo lo que quieres saber hasta entonces, ¿De acuerdo?— Aunque su expresión era suave, su voz era firme. No podía hacer otra cosa más que asentir.

— Démonos prisa, Katherine.— Hajime agarro mi manó mientras caminabamos.

En ese momento sentí una sensación muy extraña en el estomago. Como si muchas mariposas revolotearán allí. Mi corazón latía muy deprisa. No me sentía extraña porque un chico me había tocado. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Hajime, llamarme por mi nombre… o ¿Habré escuchado mal?

Hajime volteo a verme y pregunto. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan callada? —

—No es nada.— Le dije sin voltear a verlo.

Hajime enarco una ceja. —¿En serio? —

—Sí.—

Con una sonrisa me dijo. —Muy bien. Pensé que estabas sospechando de nuevo de mí. No te preocupes. Yo no soy tu enemigo.—

—Ya no sospecho de ti.— le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero no confías en mí, ¿verdad?— Volteo a verme.

—Bueno ...— Tenía razón, pero no sabía qué decirle.

Hajime rio y me dijo. —Está bien. Acabamos de conocernos. Eso es normal.—

Seguimos caminando por el sendero de la montaña que iba al pueblo. Estaba nerviosa por los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en mi corazón. Estoy segura que esto que siento no quiere decir nada, pero… entonces…

¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?

* * *

**Ojala que les haya gustado el capítulo. Katherine está teniendo sentimientos extraños. ¿Qué será?**

**Si les está gustando la historia, no olviden dejar Reviews, agregar a favoritos y otros, se los agradecería mucho. :D**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. n_n**

**Rina~**


End file.
